Valentine Confession
by SoullessShadow
Summary: Slash. A short fluff story of 2D trying to confess his feelings to Murdoc with an unexpected result for the both of them.


**_My first 2D/Muds fic._** **_Let's see how this one will go since I find myself having trouble writing slash. This is an experiment I guess… so let me know what you guys think. If it goes well I'll probably consider writing more kinds of stories like this. If it turns out to be a flop, meh, then I should stick with what I can write. Give me feedback or something. I haven't received too many lately…please?_**

2-D breathed loudly as he left his room to go to the carpark not too far from here. He was so nervous that he was sweating, gripping onto the heart-shaped box of chocolates behind his back that read 'I Long For U' on the cover.

_This year I'll let him know…_

So it was Valentines Day. When would be a better day to confess? And possibly be crushed at the same time. He never knew how but his life became difficult when he started to develop feelings towards the Satanist who was always mean to him. He didn't know but there were times when he just wanted to snuggle up onto the older man and kiss him. That, of course, would be suicide. He knew Murdoc all too well to risk himself being more injured than usual. So he did his best to fight the feeling. His fame and dating girls had helped but it could never last. Especially when Murdoc started humping every girlfriend he could pick up.

_Sure! Do it to her but never to me! What do they have that I don't?_

He groaned loudly, already knowing the answer. If he was a female then it'll be a different story between them, right? Why was he even trying to give him a Valentines gift? Wouldn't it only lead to rejection and more hurt?

The only reason he could think of why he was going to do this difficult decision was because he needed to get this confession off his chest. It's been bugging him far too long and he just had to say something. Even if he is going to face terrible consequences he at least would snap out of the fantasy dream world he's been living in now and then. A fantasy that could only be stopped by it either becoming reality or rejected harshly. The second one seemed much more likely but it had to stop. Was it so terrible that he badly wanted Murdoc to know about his feelings for him?

Being Valentine and all 2-D didn't think there'd be any other day he'd have an excuse to give Murdoc something that showed that he liked him. It seemed easier with this Valentine chocolate box that said those words on there he'd like to say. Not that he'd think it would suit the bassist's taste but 2-D couldn't help feeling a little love sick in search for a cure.

He swallowed hard when he came face to face with the door that led out to the carpark. Murdoc would be there for sure and it would be now or never. His hands were sweating as he gripped the box even tighter, keeping it behind his back. His face was already bright scarlet just by thinking about doing this and his knees were in the verge of breaking down. He wished it were the flu that was causing this unpleasant emotion. Hesitating at first he opened the door and peeked in.

"Muds… Wot are…?"

His eyes went wide with confusion when he saw the scene in front of him. Murdoc was in the middle of the wide carpark standing besides an oil barrel that was on fire. He was throwing random stuff into the barrel of fire that resembled Valentine cards and gifts.

"What yer want, muppet?" Murdoc growled when he saw 2-D slowly approaching him. "Can't yer see I'm busy?"

"Wot are you…" 2-D swallowed and made sure his confession remained behind his back. "… doing?"

"What's it look like?" He grunted as he threw in more love letters into the fire. "I'm gettin' rid of all this crap that came in the mail. There's also some fer ya too but go destroy them on yer own."

2-D stared at the crazed Valentine pile besides Murdoc. He didn't understand why he was burning everything without even looking thoroughly at the items he had received.

"Why are you doin' this?"

Murdoc rolled his eyes and made a noise as if 2-D just asked the stupidest question in the world. As if that didn't already seem to be so a couple of times before.

"What would I want with this junk?" He snapped. "All I want from the chicks are their bodies! Not their so called 'love'!"

"No?" 2-D squeaked trying to look clueless.

"Hell no! Tis why I hate fuckin' Valentines! Those desperate fools think theys can butter m' up with presents and cards but it's jest makin' me stomach turn instead! Sure I'd call anyone of 'em for a one night stand but not on this goddamned holiday!"

"I see…"

"Yeah whatever," He glared sharply at 2-D with annoyance. "Any reason why you stepped into me territory?"

"Uh, no reason." 2-D said quickly as he walked backwards so Murdoc couldn't catch a glimpse of what he was still hiding.

"Then don' bother ta show yer face again unless you want me ter knock yer down back into coma."

He nodded nervously and closed the door after he got out from the carpark. Nothing could make 2-D's mind change more than Murdoc's attitude and purpose of what he'd do if he'd even try. Feeling more stupid than usual and furious he stomped into his room, tore up the heart-shaped box open and chomped down on the candy with anger. This really shouldn't surprise him so but he was upset in stomach with a harsh feeling that he's already been rejected.

……………..

He furiously buried his head into his pillow attempting to sleep. It didn't seem to go very well with his mind occupied on today's terrible day. Not being able to summon the courage to give his Valentines gift to Murdoc was one thing but to know what he would do with it if he had made him feel worse. What was he thinking of even considering giving Murdoc a gift? He knows that he would only make it worse for him. Murdoc hated him and if he had given him the chocolate he would only be laughed at. Probably be beaten up as well.

He felt mad and sad at the same time and it confused his damaged brain, deciding whether he felt more like crying or screaming in rage. Mixed emotion was something he didn't like dealing with and figured that it might pass when Valentines Day does. He glanced at his digital clock, groaning when he read that it was only 11:53. It wasn't quite over yet and he didn't feel tired either. He closed his eyes and tried hard to fall asleep but he knew his stress wouldn't make it so easy.

A minute passed and 2-D felt startled when he heard a noise. It sounded like someone was sneaking into his room. Though quiet, he could distinctly hear footsteps make its way towards him. Despite being scared he kept his eyes closed and pretended to be asleep, not wanting to be known to the person he was awake and try to discover whoever was here, what they were up to. Person? He began to panic thinking that this might be a Zombie who managed to get into his room. He dismissed that thought quickly. There was no way a Zombie could be smart enough to open doors.

He almost whimpered when he felt a hand rest onto his arm wrist. As tempted as he was to open his eyes he kept them closed and continued to pretend he was in dreamland. He felt his arm being lifted gently and when it was brought back down he felt an object on his bed that wasn't there before. Whatever his arm was resting on it felt like a package of some sort wrapped in plastic. The same hand from before was now on the side of his cheek, brushing away the hair that was covering the left side of his face. 2-D shuddered slightly when he felt a warm breath closing on to his skin.

He felt his face fluster when he felt the mystery person kissing his left cheek tenderly. He was grateful it was dark otherwise his act would have been easily discovered. Even though he was more tempted than ever to open his eyes he kept still and decided to do so when the mystery person starts to leave. The warm breath moved away from his cheek and felt it near his lips instead. There had been something familiar about the smell. Alcohol and smoke… almost as if this breath belonged to…

"MURDOC!"

2-D shocked both him and the Satanist when he sat up and turned on the light of his lamp next to him. It started out with a long awkward stare that eventually interrupted when Murdoc spoke.

"Tis' ain't what yer think it is." He coughed nervously. "Aren't yer supposed ter b' asleep?"

"Wot were you…"

2-D blushed furiously as he held a hand over the cheek where he had been kissed. Did he actually do this to him? The man who kept claiming he hated his guts and all… was it really the same Murdoc? He glanced down on what had been placed on his bed and made a sound when he saw it. A heart-shaped box similar to his own was wrapped in plastic that read 'I Luv U'. When he stared at Murdoc he raised his hands in protest.

"Don' b' gettin' any ideas! I… poisoned it! Yeah!"

It didn't look like he was buying it especially after a kiss. Instead he grinned with some disbelief.

"You had a Valentines gift fer me too?"

"Whattya mean too?"

"I ate yours." He paused for a second before the excitement kicked in again. "Does this mean you like me!"

"Whoa! Let's not go that far!"

"So you wouldn't have rejected me?"

"I'm not tellin' yer anything!" He shouted he slumped down crossed-legged and armed on the floor, telling himself that the heat he felt on his face was caused by rage and nothing else. Fucking Valentine… he blamed the holiday.

"Oh thank you! This means so much ter me!" 2-D squealed as he hugged the gift.

"Satan, calm down!" Murdoc attempted not to show his true feelings over this moment. "Don' act like I proposed ta yer! It's jest some stupid…"

He paused as he searched for an insulting word to spit out. He didn't really know if he wanted to keep hiding his emotions from the vocalist now that it seemed to be out. That kinda sucked since he didn't want to be open towards a bloke. Why else would he bother to sneak in during midnight to give him something that he preferred to keep a secret until he felt ready to submit into it? Looks like it came a lot earlier than he planned on.

"Whatever…" He grumbled.

This was like a dream to 2-D while Murdoc kept telling himself it was a nightmare even though his heart wanted to convince his brain otherwise. He kneeled down over Murdoc with curiosity.

"But why?"

"Why? Tis why I hate fuckin' Valentine! Yer show interest ta jest one and already they want a full summary of wh…" He stopped himself when he felt he said too much and looked at 2-D. His expression was driving his emotion crazy and he quickly faced away continuing to be stubborn. "I said notin'."

"Hmm…"

2-D's eyes caught his digital clock to see it just became 11:59. This day was about to be over.

"Hmph! I guess I better jest head out now."

"Wait." 2-D scooted closer to Murdoc. "Valentine is almost over and I want to give you ya gift before it does."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow trying to appear uninterested. "I thought yer ate it."

"Oh no, not this one." He purred as he snuggled up to Murdoc. "The other one."

"Other?"

He leaned forward and kissed him. It was then when Murdoc decided to hang around a little longer.

**End**


End file.
